Detention A different kind
by Mysterious-Worlds
Summary: Harry gets Hermione Detention so decides to make it up to her. but Remus had an arguement with Snape and he decides to make it up to him. both during the detention. So, my first Harry Potter fanfic bit short, but let me know what u think
1. Chapter 1

DETENTION – A DIFFERENT KIND

Hermione gets detention with for something Harry does, so he decides to make it up to her. What he doesn't know is Lupin is also trying to make up with Severus after an argument they had the previous night.

Normal font = Harry/Hermione

_Italic Font = Snape/Remus_

**Bold = neutral **

At 5 minutes to eight, Hermione made her way down to Professor Snape's dungeon. She had detention, at it wasn't even her fault.

12 hours earlier

Potions class was unpleasant at the best of times but at 8 in the morning, a double with the Slytherins was considered pure torture to those in Gryffindor. Yet Harry, Ron and Hermione put up with it, like everyone else, it wasn't like they had much choice in the matter.

They sat at the back of the classroom, like they did in every lesson, but especially in this one, and got out their ingredients, cauldrons and books. Everything was going fine up until the point Harry put in the unicorn hair that Hermione had already added; all because he was too busy staring at her to notice she'd already done it. Today she'd decided to straighten her hair and Harry, who in the entire time they'd been together had not yet seen it straight, couldn't take his eyes off her. The way it framed her face, showed off the pronounced cheek bones. The effect of the extra hair wasn't immediate so Harry had already gone to get another ingredient from the store cupboard when it blew up. Luckily neither of them got hurt, but Snape was fuming, Hermione being the one nearest to the cauldron at the time got the blame, despite Harry's numerous attempts to tell Snape it wasn't her fault.

Present time

"I'll make it up to you." That's what he'd whispered in her ear after Snape had issued the detention. And Hermione planned on holding him to that one. She didn't however expect him to make it up to her quite so soon.

_24 hours earlier_

_The sounds of an argument could be heard travelling down the dungeon corridors, specifically the voices of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. No-one knew quite what they saw in each other, but they'd been together for over a year and it was a secret, so naturally the whole school knew about it. It wasn't unusual for them to argue about the really trivial matters that didn't matter so no-one was worried. What had in actual fact caused the argument was when Severus had asked Remus if he would start him a bath whilst he was finishing off some marking, Apparently this had been out of line for Remus so the current argument was now taking place. Snape stormed off before the argument was over giving them both a cooling off period before bed. _

_Present time_

'_I'm sorry I'll make it up to you" that's what Lupin had whispered into Severus' ear when he joined him in bed. Snape had pretended not to hear it, still angry bit Lupin knew he's heard and that he'd be expecting. _

**Hermione knocked on the door at precisely 8pm and was greeted with a rather ominous sounding Enter.**

"**Miss Granger, given you felt it prudent to mess up my classroom this morning, and seem unable to make a simple potion most first years can make you will be writing down the ingredients and how to make this morning's potion 100 times. Understood?" His tone left no room for argument so Hermione merely nodded and set about getting out parchment and quill. **

**At 10 past 8 Harry left the Gryffindor common room with his invisibility cloak tucked under one arm. The door to Snape's dungeon had thankfully been left open so Harry slipped on his cloak and snuck through, quickly scanning the room to locate Hermione. She was sitting at a desk about halfway down the classroom; thankfully far enough back that Snape wouldn't be able to see what Harry was going to be doing. He took a moment to watch her, her face a mask of concentration and her hand scribbling words across the paper faster than he'd seen anyone write before. As he moved towards her, he heard another door open and froze, head snapping up to see what door had opened. He saw the door but couldn't see who had opened it. Snape got up muttering something under his breath that Harry couldn't quite catch. Snape closed the door before returning to his desk to continue, Harry assumed, marking papers. **

**Lupin left Snape's private chambers at a little after 8.10 through the door that connected the private chambers to the classroom. He was invisible yes, but he still had to open doors. He knew Severus would know exactly who it was that had opened the door but hoped that the student in detention would think it was something else. He sensed there was somebody else, invisible in the room but couldn't pick up a specific scent so he ignored it in favour of what he was about to do. **

Harry made his way over to Hermione's desk, before ducking to sit underneath it. She didn't know he was planning this, so he hoped she could keep quiet. He'd written out a note before he left to common room and handed it to her now, carefully placing it on the hand that was lightly curled in her lap. 'Herm this is me, making it up to you'. He knew she'd know who it was from. He'd only written it because he didn't want to get hurt when he first touched her.

_Remus crawled under the desk, making sure Severus' lower half was obscured from view from Hermione. He knew Severus was expecting something because he knew Remus was in the room from the moment the door had opened but what Severus didn't know was when that something was going to happen, or what that something was. Remus got into a comfortable position then nudged Severus leg, making him cough to cover up the gasp of surprise. This was exactly what Remus had planned for because he used the cough to cover up the noise of Severus' fly opening. Remus pulled out Severus' cock, still limp and began to rub him gently, teasing almost. _

Harry lifted her skirt, only to discover that she hadn't put her pants back on from their earlier encounter, which had been rudely interrupted when Ginny had come to talk to Hermione. He rubbed her gently, slipping his fingers between her folds, to gather some of her juices on his hand, before rubbing small circles around her clit, but not quite touching. He knew she liked a small amount of teasing but he planned to see just how far he could push that particular boundary. He heard Snape cough and used that moment to unzip his own trousers and pull himself out, his hand not leaving her pussy. He was already hard, so stroked himself slowly with his other hand.

_Remus continued to rub Severus with one hand whilst rolling his balls in the other. It didn't take long for Severus to get hard and it seemed this is what Remus was waiting for because as soon as he was, Remus swallowed him, right down to the base and sucked, hard. Snape hadn't been expecting this and his hips almost jerked off his seat completely, and would have if Remus hadn't held down his hips. Snape looked up at Hermione hoping she hadn't noticed but she continued to write, so he turned his attention back to the sensations Remus was currently creating with his tongue and Severus' slit. _

Harry plunged his fingers into Hermione, finally having had enough of the teasing. He was too horny for this, the thought of getting caught was too much. He should have jerked off before he came, at least then he'd have lasted longer. He was trying to keep his strokes slow, but his hand sped up on its own, as did the 2 fingers he now had in Hermione's tight, hot pussy. He used his thumb to rub her clit, using just the right amount of pressure. She could feel his rhythm getting more irregular and knew he was close to his own orgasm. His fingers stopped moving in her altogether and she knew he'd cum, but after a couple of moments he continued his movements.

_Ahh shit, Severus knew he wasn't going to last much longer, the turn on of being sucked off whilst a student was serving detention in the same room was too much. He wanted to warn Remus, to tell him to stop, that they'd finish this later, but Remus seemed to know. Well he knew that Severus was close, very close, and he knew that Severus was incapable of being quiet during sex, the fact he's lasted this long surprised him, so he pulled away and tucked Severus back into his trousers and zipped him back up. _

"**Hermione, you may go." His voice was calm, collected, no-one would have suspected anything. **

"**Yes Sir" she jumped up quickly gathering her things before virtually running to the door, the swish of Harry's cloak told her he was near enough to get out the door without Snape realising someone else was with her. **

**Harry pulled off his cloak as soon as they rounded the first corner, grapping her hand and dragging her to the head girls room.**

**As soon as Hermione had left the room Snape dragged Remus up from under the desk, who was no longer invisible and proceeded to drag him into his private chambers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention – A different kind: the sequel: part 1 – Harry/ Hermione**

I've tried to keep the characters as true to their personalities as possible with the obvious exceptions of who they're sleeping with.

Harry dragged Hermione by the hand all the way to Head Girls room. Initially he was going to take her to the room of requirement, but half way there decided he wanted something more personal to her, hence her room. It took them slightly longer than normal on account of the continued stopping in alcoves and dark corners for a quick yet breathless kiss.

They eventually arrived at Hermione's room where she whispered the password before Harry could capture her mouth in another kiss. He'd been there plenty of times before yet it always amazed him how neat and ordered absolutely everything was. Right down to the way the duvet was rolled down on the bed. He knew it was her doing, knowing she never let a house-elf do any of the work. God he still remembered the days of S.P.E.W. It was part of what made Hermione, Hermione. Her stickling for the rules was just another way she ordered her life.

The door swung shut behind them, helped along by the fact Harry had pinned Hermione against it, one leg in between hers, pushing up with just enough pressure to keep her on the edge she'd been on since they were in the dungeons. Harry, having cum once already that night, was semi-hard but wouldn't be for much longer. Not when Hermione was right where he wanted her. He placed his hands under her bum and carefully lifted her, feeling her legs wrap round his waist as he did so, and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. They kissed the whole time, although they weren't quite so hungry now. He disentangled himself from her, moving to lie beside her, so he could run his hands up and down her sides, occasionally rubbing the inside of her thighs, but not quite coming high enough to touch her where she wanted to be touched.

"Please Harry" it was all he needed to hear. His hand moved between her legs, touching her pussy. Two fingers slipped between her folds, before pushing them inside her. His thumb moved slowly, in circles over her clit. He added another finger; pumping them slowly in and out, gradually speeding up and hearing her moans do the same. When she was almost moaning continuously he pulled his fingers out. He was fully hard now, leaking pre-cum. He whispered the contraceptive spell, before getting a bottle of lube. She held her hand out, silently asking, and he squeezed some into her hand.

She moved her hand to his cock, holding him loosely, rubbing the lube over him. He let her continue until he just needed to be inside her.

"Herm," she heard the desperation, the need, in his voice and stopped what she was doing, drawing her hand away, before placing it on her breast. She rubbed and squeezed slowly, watching him watch her the whole time. He carefully lined up, rubbing himself over her clit a few times first, before pushing slowly into her. He froze, willing himself not to cum for a second time, not yet. She clenched her inner muscles around him, silently asking him to move.

His thrusts started slow, deep, over and over. She pulled him down to her, until he was supporting himself on his elbows above her, still gently thrusting. She rolled them over, wanting, needing to be in control and knowing he loved it when she took that control. She rolled her hips, gradually increasing speed. He reached up, grasping her breasts, one in each hand, gently rolling them in his hands, before sitting to take one nipple into his mouth. He sucked, licked and nibbled, before moving onto the other, paying it the same attention. He stopped, noticing one of her hands was travelling downwards. She started to rub her clit, throwing her head back as she did so. He could feel her clamp around him every time she moved her hand just right. The need to thrust was becoming too great so he rolled them back over keeping up the pace she'd set.

He was close, so he moved one hand to rub her clit, whilst the other was keeping him from falling on her.

"Shit, Herm so close,"  
"Me too, oh god, I'm…" she came, clenching hard around him. It was enough to push him over the edge. He pushed into her hard, his thrusts erratic as he emptied his load inside her. It felt like forever before he was able to pull out, and collapse down on the bed next her, pulling her into his arms. They lay there, coming down from their highs together, knowing they needed to shower and harry needed to get back to his dorm.

"Harry"

"Hmm"

"You know you said you we're going to make it up to me for getting me detention"

"Yes"

"That was it wasn't it?"

"That was the plan. You like the surprise?"

"Yep, and feel free to do it again, and if that's what detention gets me, I may have to start getting detention more often."

They fell asleep together in a tangle of legs and arms, with Harry wondering just what to do to get Hermione her next detention.

**Detention – A different kind: the Sequel: Part 2 – Remus/Severus**

Severus dragged Remus up from under the desk, ending the invisibility charm at the same time. He threw Remus on his desk, before throwing a silencing and locking charm on his classroom door. Remus was practically begging to be fucked right here, right now, getting caught be damned. Any student would have been able to undo the locking charm on the door, but it seemed like Remus didn't care. He was pulling at Severus' pants, trying to get them opened but not quite managing, his fingers to clumsy with impatience. Severus rubbed the bulge in his own pants, drawing Remus' eyes down, before turning and walking away, through the door Remus had come through earlier. His quarters had top-notch privacy charms all around that no-one could get through without prior arrangement. Remus jumped up off the table and ran after him, not caring that he was coming across needy. Severus knew would take whatever he could get.

When Remus entered Severus' chambers he was no-where to be seen, and suspecting Remus was being subjected to his own torture he decided he'd get started on his own. Who needed a helping hand when he had two of his own anyway? He lay down on the bed, before unzipping his trousers and pulling his cock out. He started moving his hand up and down over his cock, the other hand moving down to fondle his balls. He deliberately slowed down, putting on a show for Severus who he knew was watching, ready to jump in at any moment. The hand fondling his balls moved lower still, rubbing circles around his hole, before breaching the tight ring of muscle with a moan. He added another finger before pushing them in as far as possible. He could hear Severus' breathing speeding up, even if he couldn't see him, and knew he wouldn't be able to stop revealing himself for much longer.

Just before Remus could push another finger inside, Severus suddenly appeared, holding some things, but he moved them from Remus' sight before he could make out what they were. He pulled Remus' hands away and lifted them above his head, before conjuring up leather handcuffs to tie him to the bed.

"Oh Shit" Remus' hips had jumped off the bed them moment he realised he was cuffed.

"Seems you liked that, but then I knew you would, you always were an eager little slut." In what seemed like seconds Remus was blindfolded with what felt like a silk scarf. Now that Remus was at the mercy of Severus, well almost, he took a moment to look Remus up and down. It was an impressive sight and one he couldn't get enough of. His cock was hard and lying pressed up against his belly, leaking pre-cum. His legs where hanging slightly open, putting himself on display. Severus ran his hands up and down Remus' sides knowing he was sensitive. He lent down and licked the entire length of Remus' cock, just once, and watched Remus' hips jump up several more times trying to find the sensation again. Severus had picked up a cock ring, one of the items he'd brought with him, and snapped it around Remus' cock, knowing at once it was wanted. The other item, Severus had brought with him was a vibrating dildo, nothing bigger than what they'd played with before but he knew Remus wouldn't be expecting the added sensations caused by the vibration.

"What do you want Remus?"

"Ergh"

"Nothing? Because I can arrange that, I'd be more than happy to wank myself off and let you taste my cum when u lick it off my cock."

"No Sev please, need you"

"Need me to what?, Suck you off, let you suck me off? Fuck you? Tell me what you want slut"

"Want you to fuck me"

"If that's really what you want." Severus picked up the dildo, lubing it up, knowing Remus was stretched enough from his earlier activities. He pushed 2 fingers in just to make sure, adding a third just before pulling out. He quickly replaced his fingers with the dildo, making Remus cry out in surprise. He left it there not moving, before unzipping his own trousers and relieving himself from the confines of his own trousers. He sighed in relief then moved up Remus' body until his cock was in line with Remus' mouth. He pushed his cock against his lips until he felt him open his mouth and then pushed in. He could barely stop himself from fucking his mouth.

"Harder, suck harder." When he felt no change he lent backwards and pulled the dildo almost all the way out, before ramming it back in.

"I said harder you little slut. Oh shit, that's it." He couldn't stop himself this time, his hips started to push in further fucking his sluts mouth. He felt himself getting close, and pulled out, moving away and back down Remus' body. He engulfed Remus' cock with his mouth, at the same time making sure the dildo was nudging his sweet spot, and turning the dildo to vibrate. That was it that was all he needed to make Remus cum, filling Severus' mouth. He swallowed, getting every last drop, before pulling out the dildo and lining himself up with Remus' stretched hole. He pushed in, fucking him, hard and fast to reach his own orgasm. It didn't take long, the classroom, the fact Remus was tied up and at his mercy all helped push him over the edge. He pulled out, moving up Remus' body before wanking himself over the edge, spilling himself over Remus' face. He milked every last drop before getting rid of the cuffs, blindfold and cock ring and licking his cum of his face.

"Fuck Sev, that was amazing."

"Yeah if you're interested I also got a vibrating butt-plug, you could wear it one day whilst your teaching the little brats."

"Of course, I have a reputation to uphold. Wait, why are you still dressed?" No answer, Severus had fallen asleep, still fully dressed but with a very satisfied Remus held in his arms.


End file.
